gfbetafandomcom-20200213-history
Mochizuki Erena
Introduction いつも愛用のデジタル一眼を手に学園中を走り回り、女の子の写真を撮りまくる校内屈指の有名人。美人でグラマーなため男子生徒からの人気が高いが、本人が興味があるのは女子ばかり。 Description "Always bringing a digital camera with a love of running around the school whom famous for leading a school spree in taking female photos. While she is very popular with the boys because of her beauty, she however are interested in other girls." (Official Setting) A 3rd year who is affiliated to the Photography Club. Has a sweet, sexy atmosphere whom can be devilish in other girls which she becomes captivated on. Also her interest on other girls is unknown to others. She always bring a camera to ensure she will not miss any kind of school event. Appearance and Personality Role in anime Fumio's best friend. Trivia *Favorite Subject: English *Hobbies: Taking Self Portraits and Fantasizing *Favorite Food: Chocolate *Hated Food: Daifuku Cards File:Erena+.jpg| File:女子撮り Erena.jpg| 女子撮り File:No.298 Erena.jpg| File:No.299 Erena.jpg| File:好機必撮 Erena.jpg| 好機必撮 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ12 Erena.jpg| Beauty contest 2012 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ12+ Erena.jpg| Beauty contest 2012+ File:絶景の舞台 Erena.jpg| 絶景の舞台 File:ﾊﾟｼﾞｬﾏ13 Erena.jpg| Sleepwear 2013 File:ﾊﾟｼﾞｬﾏ13+ Erena.jpg| Sleepwear 2013+ File:乙女の憂鬱 Erena.jpg| 乙女の憂鬱 File:一緒に宿題 Erena.jpg| Homework together File:一緒に宿題+ Erena.jpg| Homework together+ File:温度急上昇 Erena.jpg| 温度急上昇 File:ﾛｰｿﾝﾊﾞｲﾄ中 Erena.jpg| During the part time job at Lawson File:写真女子 Erena.jpg| Photo girls File:写真女子+ Erena.jpg| Photo girls+ File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ13 Erena.jpg| Christmas 2013 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ13+ Erena.jpg| Christmas 2013+ File:漲るﾘﾋﾞﾄﾞｰ Erena.jpg| 漲るﾘﾋﾞﾄﾞｰ File:ｻﾊﾞｹﾞｰ Erena.jpg| Savage File:ｻﾊﾞｹﾞｰ+ Erena.jpg| Savage+ File:休息の合間 Erena.jpg| 休息の合間 File:ｲｰｽﾀｰﾊﾞﾆｰ Erena.jpg| Easter Bunny File:ｲｰｽﾀｰﾊﾞﾆｰ+ Erena.jpg| Easter Bunny+ File:兎を狙う兎 Erena.jpg| 兎を狙う兎 File:一緒に撮影 Erena.jpg| Shooting together File:一緒に撮影+ Erena.jpg| Shooting together+ File:風の悪戯 Erena.jpg| 風の悪戯 File:ｱﾐｭｰｽﾞﾒﾝﾄ Erena.jpg| Amusement File:ｱﾐｭｰｽﾞﾒﾝﾄ+ Erena.jpg| Amusement+ File:ｽﾄﾗｲｸ！ Erena.jpg| ｽﾄﾗｲｸ！ File:林間学校14 Erena.jpg| Forest school 2014 File:林間学校14+ Erena.jpg| Forest school 2014+ File:綺麗ｻｯﾊﾟﾘ Erena.jpg| 綺麗ｻｯﾊﾟﾘ File:お手伝い Erena.jpg| Lending a Helping Hand File:お手伝い+ Erena.jpg| Lending a Helping Hand+ File:笑顔の記録 Erena.jpg| 笑顔の記録 File:ﾐﾗｰｶﾞｰﾙ表 Erena.jpg| Mirror Girl Table File:ﾐﾗｰｶﾞｰﾙ表+ Erena.jpg| Mirror Girl Table+ File:水泳大会 Erena.jpg| Swim meet File:水泳大会+ Erena.jpg| Swim meet+ File:ｱｽﾚﾁｯｸ Erena.jpg| Athletic File:ｱｽﾚﾁｯｸ+ Erena.jpg| Athletic+ File:余所見のｵﾁ Erena.jpg| 余所見のｵﾁ File:映画体験 Erena.jpg| Movie experience File:映画体験+ Erena.jpg| Movie experience+ File:ｽｸｰﾌﾟﾊﾝﾀｰ Erena.jpg| ｽｸｰﾌﾟﾊﾝﾀｰ File:牧場体験14 Erena.jpg| Farm experience 2014 File:牧場体験14+ Erena.jpg| Farm experience 2014+ File:愛を込めて Erena.jpg| 愛を込めて File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ14 Erena.jpg| Part-time job 2014 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ14+ Erena.jpg| Part-time job 2014+ File:甘い誘惑 Erena.jpg| 甘い誘惑 File:皆で縄跳び Erena.jpg| Everyone in the jump rope File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ Erena.jpg| Cops and robbers File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ+ Erena.jpg| Cops and robbers+ File:逃げる喜び Erena.jpg| 逃げる喜び File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ Erena.jpg| Magic stage File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ+ Erena.jpg| Magic stage+ File:ﾉﾘﾉﾘ女幹部 Erena.jpg| ﾉﾘﾉﾘ女幹部 File:突然に… Erena.jpg| Suddenly in x… File:突然に…+ Erena.jpg| Suddenly in x…+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ15 Erena.jpg| Kira ★ Girl 2015 File:職業体験15 Erena.jpg| Work experience 2015 File:職業体験15+ Erena.jpg| Work experience 2015+ File:桃色ﾅｰｽ Erena.jpg| 桃色ﾅｰｽ File:撮影ｺｰﾁ Erena.jpg| Shooting coach File:撮影ｺｰﾁ+ Erena.jpg| Shooting coach+ File:ﾃﾞｰﾄｶﾞｰﾙ Erena.jpg| ﾃﾞｰﾄｶﾞｰﾙ File:室内ﾌﾟ-ﾙ Erena.jpg| Indoor Swimming Pool File:室内ﾌﾟ-ﾙ+ Erena.jpg| Indoor Swimming Pool+ File:目的二つ Erena.jpg| 目的二つ File:大正ロマン15 Erena.jpg| Taisho Romance 2015 File:大正ロマン15+ Erena.jpg| Taisho Romance 2015+ File:ｷｬﾒﾗﾏﾝ魂 Erena.jpg| ｷｬﾒﾗﾏﾝ魂 File:おとぎの国15 Erena.jpg| Land of the Fae 2015 File:おとぎの国15+ Erena.jpg| Land of the Fae 2015+ File:私の騎士道 Erena.jpg| 私の騎士道 File:ｹﾞｰﾑｼｮｳ Erena.jpg| Game Show File:ｹﾞｰﾑｼｮｳ+ Erena.jpg| Game Show+ File:本日被写体 Erena.jpg| 本日被写体 File:遊園地ﾃﾞｰﾄ15 Erena.jpg| Amusement Park Dating 2015 File:遊園地ﾃﾞｰﾄ15+ Erena.jpg| Amusement Park Dating 2015+ File:ﾊﾞｯﾁりｹﾞｯﾄ Erena.jpg| ﾊﾞｯﾁりｹﾞｯﾄ File:ｻﾏｰｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ Erena.jpg| Summer apron File:ｻﾏｰｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ+ Erena.jpg| Summer apron+ File:女子なのに Erena.jpg| 女子なのに File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ15 Erena.jpg| China dress 2015 File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ15+ Erena.jpg| China dress 2015+ File:お口直しに Erena.jpg| お口直しに File:水着ﾃﾞｰﾄ Erena.jpg| Swimsuit Dating File:ﾀﾞｲﾅｰ Erena.jpg| Diner File:ﾀﾞｲﾅｰ+ Erena.jpg| Diner+ File:ご指名よ～ Erena.jpg| ご指名よ～ File:振袖16 Erena.jpg| Kimono 2016 File:振袖16+ Erena.jpg| Kimono 2016+ File:願いはｼﾝﾌﾟﾙ Erena.jpg| 願いはｼﾝﾌﾟﾙ File:カメラ談義 Erena.jpg| Camera lecture File:カメラ談義+ Erena.jpg| Camera lecture+ File:ﾌﾟﾘｽﾞﾑｶﾞｰﾙ Erena.jpg| Prism Girl File:音楽隊 Erena.jpg| Music Corps File:音楽隊+ Erena.jpg| Music Corps+ File:撮るわよ～ Erena.jpg| 撮るわよ～ File:猫コス16 Erena.jpg| Cat cosplay 2016 File:猫コス16+ Erena.jpg| Cat cosplay 2016+ File:働くﾜｹは Erena.jpg| 働くﾜｹは File:ｷﾐはｶﾒﾗﾏﾝ Erena.jpg| Kimi photographer File:ｷﾐはｶﾒﾗﾏﾝ+ Erena.jpg| Kimi photographer+ File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Erena.jpg| Switchgirls File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ+ Erena.jpg| Switchgirls+ File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ16 Erena.jpg| Wedding 2016 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ16+ Erena.jpg| Wedding 2016+ File:ｳｽﾞきます Erena.jpg| ｳｽﾞきます Category:Sweet